


Hunter or Hunted

by Punny_Fan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All because of Gaster..., Also I prefer them to share the reader...so Reader is always in the middle in my opinion..., Animalistic Reader, Creepy Humans, F/F, F/M, Got this for halloween... so yep, Hermaphrodite Humans, HorrorTale, I'M EDITING THE FIRST CHAPTER(again), MEANING I GOT MY INSPIRATION BACK :) (again), Monsters are like herbivores while the humans are carnivores, Mutant Reader, NO FONTCEST, Polyamory, Predatortale, and Gaster's experiments didn't helped..., beasttale, cannibalistic humans, monsters are more humans, the difference is that humans are animalistic beings, too awkward to write about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny_Fan/pseuds/Punny_Fan
Summary: A mix between PredatorTale, BeastTale, and HorrorTale, but humans are the animalistic/dangerous ones while the monsters are somewhat peaceful beings that live on the surface.The war was tragic, monsters were losing, some monsters were courageous enough to save everyone... They sacrificed themselves to seal the humans into the mountain, stopping the war, making peace reign for monsters, for a while.But human's souls refused to stay locked up... places near the mountain got swallowed by the barrier, who extended itself using enclosed places like buildings to expand. Humans adapted digging tunnels through the ground, strange noises caused monsters to abandon their places around the mountain, and after monsters began disappearing after being seen entering the abandoned places around the mountain, no monster had the courage to enter these places... Generations passed for humans, changing them and making them adapt to survive...Nails became claws, teeth evolved into sharp fangs, senses sharpened now can identify preys miles away... skin, hair, and eyes adapted to camouflage in their new habitat.PS: REMAKING CHAPTER ONE (again)





	1. The Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> This will have the Day I made it... actually, it won't since I don't remember the date I made it, even so, I saw a date of someone who commented on the story and it was in 27/11/2016, so... yep...  
> I got a special bonus of chapter 1 that you won't see it until Chapter x, since there may be a little bit of spoiler... Now talking about the spoiler, the special will show Undyne's side in the phone part along with a little bit of Alphys...  
> Sorry for everyone that wanted to read more about the story, but my grammar was/is so (darn) bad and there were too many Kudos... and I was too ashamed that I wasn't able to deal with grammar on my own story... I also have a big pride *scratches head*  
> PS: I'M EDITING CHAPTER ONE... AND THEN... 3/4 CHAPTER TO EDIT ...  
> Even more so, I will need feedback on my mistakes, I have a lot of free time now, which causes me to become lazy, but I'll be back... It didn't help that I had more thoughts about AUs Sanses meeting Predalistic!Yn than this story itself ^^' (PS: Predator/Animalistic = Predalistic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I'm editing the chapters a little to get more inspiration to get back at the story and make less confusing chapters(again).

Completed summary of the story:

This is a mix between PredatorTale, BeastTale, and HorrorTale... Humans are animalistic and are 'locked' in Underground, while monsters are free to live Upperground... Humans became myths to the younger generation of monsters after the war, which was won after lives decided to become sacrifices to seal the humans away...

Monsters were losing the war, being dusted left and right, some brave monsters decide to become baits, attract the humans into the biggest mountain close to them and seal them in the trap they made. They were strong and courageous, not afraid of dying as long as they're able to save their loved ones... They sacrificed themselves using their magic and souls to create a barrier, sealing the humans in the underground ending the war and making peace reign in the upperground... for a while until the ecosystem collapse after some years...

Human's souls are impossible to fully lock up... The Barrier wasn't powerful enough to handle it, causing the barrier to extend itself, using enclosed places like closed buildings around the mountain to continue holding humans, who adapted into living underground, they dug tunnels through the ground after noticing they could create more space for themselves. 

Myths about humans and strange noises being heard in buildings caused a massive panic among the monsters living here causing them to abandon their places around the mountain in fear of humans coming back and kill them... No monster had the courage to enter these abandoned buildings... Generations passed and humans adapt, causing changes on them, they adapted the life underground, having to mutate to survive...

Nails turned into claws, teeth become sharp fangs, their senses sharpened, making them able to identify preys miles away... Their skin, hair, and eyes become more variated than ever to camouflage in the biomes they live now. The Biomes Tundra, Swamps, and Volcanic has one subspecies of humans evolved specially to survive in each Biomes. The buildings were mostly destroyed in search of food and others materials... Now, years later... Could monsters survive another war...? Humans were already dangerous without adaptations for survival and the surface also became dangerous for monsters, this is the dangerous era for all living beings... An Era where you're a hunter searching for food... or you’re hunted for it.

After the war ended, it was concluded from reports and stories from survivors of the war that encounters against humans had an effect on the humans, who were able to use their soul traits to the fullest turning their aggressive nature enabling them to use extremely dangerous attacks that are very effective against monsters, seeing that humans saw monsters as prey instead of enemies until the war began, changing the view of prey to enemy causing in multiples casualties on monster's side.

When monsters attack humans with magic attacks, humans lose a little bit of their HP causing humans to become more aggressive and activating their principal trait, giving them special abilities depending on their soul trait. That caused the war to be almost impossible to win against the humans since it enables them to use magic depending on their trait, the most visible detail was that humans with their trait activated had their eyes glowing and the color of their trait appeared on their body seeing like glowing neon tribal-like marks, which intimidate the monsters around them.

Today is day xx of 20XX, XXX years after the war, most veteran monsters that survived the war are easily identified by their age since it was mandatory to any free adult monster that didn't have children to enter the war.

After humans 'left' the upperground, the predators living in the areas close by, adapted into eating monster dust causing a strange mutation turning them even more dangerous than humans to monsterkind, King Asgore has to find a way to save everyone in his kingdom from the threat that can exterminate monsters from the face of Earth... Not counting the stress the population passes with the disappearances of monsters that enter the abandoned buildings around the mountain.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"SANS, I HEARD IN THE GYM THAT THERE ARE HUMANS LIVING IN ABANDONED BUILDINGS AROUND THE MOUNTAIN... AND SINCE WE LIVE CLOSE TO THE MOST FAMOUS BUILDING/MANSION I THOUGHT A LITTLE ABOUT IT AND I HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA, IT BEGAN WITH 'NO ONE REALLY KNOWS IF HUMANS TRULY EXIST', COULDN'T THAT BE COOL IF WE PROVE IF THE RUMORS ARE REAL OR NOT? SO I THOUGHT MORE ABOUT IT, AND... WE COULD TRY TO RECORD HUMANS ON A CAMERA TO PROVE EVERYONE THEY ARE REAL! JUST LIKE THESE COOL ADVENTURE/DOCUMENTARIES!" Papyrus voice was filled with excitement and Sans began to panic inside his mind using a forced grin to hide it while controlling his sweats from appearing.

"wait Paps... you know... humans are myths, a bunch of lies to make babybones scared, so they don't go entering dangerous places..." Sans says with small drops of sweat on his face with a grin, before the grin disappeared when he continued. "even it never really worked in most cases since kids don't have a lot of survival instincts..." Sans rubs his head with a groan.

"THAT'S UNTRUE, SOME FOUND EVIDENCE THAT HUMANS EXISTED... AND IF MY MEMORIES DON’T FAILED ME YET... YOU HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL AND YOU TOLD ME, YOU NEED MORE VIDEOS SINCE YOU WEREN'T GETTING ENOUGH VIEWS. REMEMBER?" Papyrus says pointing a phalange in the computer direction, Sans shook his head in disagreement while Papyrus's smile turned into a mischievous grin.  
"MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T SAY SO MANY PUNS... THIS COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED." Papyrus said and Sans sighs.

"paps, my youtube channel is all about jokes and puns... some pranks that you participated made a lot of success..." Sans whisper the last part and when Papyrus turned to him he continued. "it could get too dangerous for us in here... also I promise you that time I won't make puns in your presence... so I had to do it in the videos..." Sans says before mumbling some words that escaped Papyrus non-existent ears. "and they like the jokes, there wasn't one dislike in my videos with them on..."

"ALSO... YOU SAID IT SOME MINUTES AGO... HUMANS ARE MYTHS, MEANING, THEY MAY NOT EXIST… SO IF THEY DON'T EXIST... THERE ISN'T A REASON TO BE THAT WORRIED… NOR THAT IT COULD BE DANGEROUS TO EXPLORE THAT BUILDING... I READ IN A BOOK SOME MONTHS AGO... HMM…“ Papyrus said before humming.

”THERE ISN'T AN AUTHOR'S NAME IN HERE, JUST THREE ABBREVIATIONS I THINK THEY ARE W.D. G." Papyrus said causing Sans to freeze for some seconds while Papyrus continued. "... BUT, THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW... IT WAS SOMETHING LIKE 'SKELETONS HAVE ENOUGH 'STRUCTURE' TO BE CONFUSED WITH HUMANS'... AND A THOUGHT COME TO MY MIND... NYEH HE HE HE... HE..." Papyrus said with a dramatic laugh before continuing.

"SO... IF WE'RE VERY ALIKE HUMANS, WE COULD BE CONFUSED BY HUMANS AND THEY COULD IGNORE US IF WE SNEAK AROUND THE PLACE... WE WOULDN'T BE IN DANGER...” Papyrus says with a nod of his head before he tilts his head.

“I NEVER UNDERSTOOD EXACTLY WHY THAT IDEA CAME TO MY MIND... BUT THE INGENIOUS MIND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A MYSTERY TO BIG FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS HIMSELF! AND HUMANS ARE SAID TO EAT VEGETABLES AND MEAT, LUCKILY FOR US WE AREN'T MADE OF THESE..." Papyrus said with shiny puppy eyes and Sans sighed with a smile. "SO... I DON'T SEE ANY DANGER IF WE ENTER THE MANSION."

"i'll regret agreeing on it, but i can't let my bro exploring a place alone..." Sans whispers to himself before sighing and after rubbing his head, Sans decides. "sure, there's no way... humans truly... exist..." Sans groans. "i already regret it... i hope i didn't jinx myself..." Sans mutters to himself, rubbing his head with a look at Papyrus. "we will have to get some things ready before going... since we may stay for an undetermined amount of time in the mansion… we should get food, cameras, bags, equipment and some weapons..."

“WEAPONS… WHY? WE USE MAGIC FOR EVERYTHING." Papyrus says with a small frown which looked more than a little confused. "AND STOP SIGHING, YOU AREN'T A SINGER TO DO THAT. NHYEEH HE HE HE." Papyrus says before 'nhyehing' again and Sans smiles at the pun.

"well… the myths say... 'humans have souls so powerful that every type of magic attack that isn't fully aggressive is less effective on humans’, and they may act their traits giving them a big advantage over us if we attack them with magic… they may feel magic being used on them... which would make things more dangerous to us if we don’t have a plan B when we enter the mansion…" Sans took a deep breath. 

"we must be prepared on the hypothesis that we won't be able to use magic to defend ourselves... humans will notice us if we use magic on them..." Sans said with a hopeful smile waiting for Papyrus to hesitant, but his smile fades after Papyrus nods his head agreeing with what he said. "but with the way things are going I bet they will notice us before we notice them..." Sans grumbles to himself again.

"I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT LIKE THAT... GOOD JOB SANS, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU." Papyrus smiles before hugging Sans, who had an expression of 'ah man, i'm screwed now...' on his face and luckily for him, Papyrus didn't see that expression on his face.

"I WILL ORGANIZE A LIST OF ALL THINGS WE WILL NEED BEFORE GETTING EVERYTHING WE'LL NEED... SHOULD I INCLUDE MY CAR ON THE LIST...?” Papyrus says out loud before nodding to himself. “HUMM... THE MANSION IS FAR AWAY TO WALK ON FOOT AND WITH ALL THE EQUIPMENT I WILL HAVE TO CARRY ALONG WITH SANS...” Papyrus say before tilting his head with a pause.  
  
“OH… SANS... DOES DAD TALKS TO YOU ON WHERE EXACTLY HE IS RIGHT NOW? I'M NOT HEARING ANYTHING FROM HIM AFTER HE SAID HE WOULD ‘PROVE HIS THEORY’ WHATEVER IT WAS… HE DOESN’T SAID WHAT HIS THEORY WAS ABOUT... HE ALSO ISN'T RESPONDING MY CALLS... SO... WHY HE ONLY CALLS YOU?" Papyrus asks with a small hint of uneasy causing Sans’s smile to freeze. “IS HE ANGRY WITH ME FOR SOMETHING I DID?”

"of course not, he just doesn’t want to worry you… don't worry about dad Paps, if he had a chance i bet he would call you…” Sans said causing Papyrus to look at him. _‘…unless his work is really taking too long and he doesn’t want to give us HoPe that we'll see him until he is done with his work…’_ Sans thinks a little before shrugging the thought of his mind and continuing his talk with Papyrus.

“i think that his first choice would be staying with us if he doesn't have work to do… you know how he is, as long as he has something important to do… he forgets everything else outside his work…” Sans says looking at the floor.

“uhh... but we should write him a letter explaining where we are going and put it in a place visible to him to see... if his work is complete and we're still out and he comes back while we're on the mansion he will worry about us… you could write the letter and i'll find a good place to put it… like in the fridge..." Sans’s smile strains but Papyrus was busy grabbing a book and after some hours getting everything ready for the journey, Sans holds the letter Papyrus wrote with a hum.

"Paps, you should get the car ready, I will put the letter in the fridge and we'll be ready to go... but remember… no shortcuts by jumping on the windows." Sans says but Papyrus was already outside, luckily going through the door. Sans’s smile dropped when Papyrus left and after checking where Papyrus was with his magic, he sighs glancing at the letter with a small frown.

"why did you have to do that stupid theory? was it so important that you had to leave us alone for so long? you never called us or told us anything about it and you disappeared for years with nothing saying you're still alive... I can't tell Papyrus that I lied to him about those calls... but what should I tell him? That our dad doesn't say anything since he disappeared from the face of the world? i don't even know if you're still alive, because if you were... why won't you call us?" Sans said to himself with a grim expression before reading the front of letter :

  
'For WingDing Gaster... The Best DADSTER in the world.'

"Heh..." Sans says with a small smile before scratching his head. "I can't disappoint Pap... but… i'm afraid and this bad feeling i'm having right now..." Sans says shaking his head with another sigh. "GEEZ... I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT… I HAVE THIS GOOD FEELING THAT GOOD THINGS MAY HAPPEN IF WE GO IN HERE." Papyrus says at the exact same time outside holding one of the bags he made for the trip. 

After leaving the house behind with Papyrus driving the car, Sans gained some hours of sleep on the back of the car lying down on the equipment before he was awakened when the car stopped and he almost hit his head on the hood of the car. "we're already here?" Sans yawns and Papyrus nods his head almost jumping with excitement.

"YES... ISN'T THE MANSION FANTASTIC? THERE MUST BE SO MUCH COOL STUFF IN HERE." Papyrus said shaking with excitement, he got out the car and began to run towards the mansion, but Sans stopped him on his tracks.

"Wait! Paps... before we enter the mansion, shouldn’t I call Undyne and tell her about it? I don’t think we told her about this and she isn't someone you want worry." Sans said and Papyrus stops to think about it before nodding his head with sweat.

"THAT'S TRUE... I'LL CHECK OUR STUFF AND MAKE SURE IT IS IN PERFECT STATE AND BRING IT ALL TO THE FRONT OF THE MANSION, THERE WERE SO MANY HOLES IN THE ROAD... HOW YOU WAS ABLE TO SLEEP WITH THE CAR JUMPING THAT MUCH AND ON TOP OF OUR EQUIPMENT?… I MEAN... I HIT MY HEAD ON THE CAR’-… ERR… I'LL CHECK THE FRAGILE EQUIPMENT, THEY AREN'T UNBREAKABLE." Papyrus says worried about the equipment sweating before running back to the car, Sans snorts a little calling Undyne looking towards the mansion.

  
"hello… Undyne? I want to talk to you about these 'rumors' that Papyrus heard in his job...” Sans says pausing to hear what Undyne was saying with an imperceptible frown on his face before he continued with a sigh and a sarcastic tone. "oh, i'm fine, right on the creepiest mansion ever made in this town and it was already creepy before it was abandoned..." Undyne answers and Sans wasn't pleased.  
  
“it's a long story… but I think you know about it… don’t you? Papyrus wants to enter one of the oldest mansions that monsters disappeared entering... He will get himself hurt Undyne… you need to stop giving him these ideas." Sans said with a more noticeable frown while Undyne sighs.

“i know you wouldn’t let Papyrus hear dangerous ideas unless it was for a specific reason… so… tell me… Why did you let Papyrus hear these rumors?” Sans asks with clear annoyance in his voice. “I didn’t sea that you were this fishy.” Undyne groans before grumbling at someone on her side, which Sans interrupts with a few more aggressive words. “Undyne.. if I discover you send my brother because you thoug-”

“Sans, c’mon.” Undyne said interrupting him. ”Calm down… I know Papyrus still have a lot to learn about life, but he trained with me, I saw his potential and you smother him too much… actually almost crossing the overprotective line…” Undyne continues ignoring all noises Sans makes in frustration.

“You don’t have the right to-” Sans began but Undyne didn’t let him continue.

“He must learn about his own life, making his own choices and he needs to know the results of these choices, but you don't let him choose them or know what is really happening because of them, he won’t grow unless you stop being overprotective." Undyne almost yells, grumbling at him, interrupting Sans again, who become more annoyed than before.  
  
“Sans… One day Papyrus will move away, find a house, form a family or travel around the world and you won’t be able to protect him from the world.” Undyne says more calmly and Sans glares at the Mansion.

“I’m doing my best to protect Papyrus from anyone who will take advantage of him, I always make sure I will be here for him, protect and help him and anyone who hurts him will have to deal with me.” Sans said protesting, but Undyne ignores him in favor of whispering to someone on her side making it impossible to Sans to hear her converse with the monster she was talking to, but Papyrus distracts him by calling his name..

"SANS, WE NEED TO WAIT FOR SUNLIGHT, AND I ALSO THOUGHT ABOUT HOW HUNGRY WE COULD GET ON THAT MANSION... SO I’LL MAKE SANDWICHES FOR US IN THE CAR." Papyrus says with a grin and Sans stops to nod towards him with a smile, Papyrus hums with a pan on his hand moving towards the automatic stove.

"...Pap! Sand witches aren't edible." Sans said with a grin causing Papyrus to pause to look at him in confusion, before shrugging and getting back to where he was going while Sans sighs with a shake of his head turning his attention back to the phone. “Undyne, you’re still here?” Undyne hums affirmatively.

“Yep… I also don’t want Papyrus to go to that mansion, but…” Undyne sighs pausing for some seconds. "Asgore told me that you must do Gaster's job… which was the rumor I made sure Papyrus wouldn’t hear… but some said Gaster disappeared on the same mansion you are right now.” Undyne said and Sans widened his eye sockets with an echoed "What?"  
  
“Asgore doesn't say where Gaster exactly is… but he said that Gaster wanted to prove some theories about humans... something about humans could reborn as skeletons monsters after they die..." Undyne sighs doing small pauses before continuing.

"You can get the details Gaster's book, he wrote a lot of things in here, he hide them under the seat of Papyrus's car and the other book he made has some hidden codes that you can translate, the box has the same password Gaster always used... We don't know how long it may take until you're able to finish his work.” Undyne paused before continuing with a cough.  
  
“So… Alphs made some special phones for you two to use, for your birthdays... Err... she modified the phones to have almost infinite dimensional box storage... Uhh... They're full of food and... If there is something you need… you can ask using the app made for texting she also modified so we can send you more food… Asgore paid for everything... Sans, I'll say this only once, take care and good luck... Uhh... Bye…" Undyne said in a hurry ending the call before Sans could ask about the phones.

"..." Sans blinked looking at the phone, before looking at Papyrus and turning towards the car. "..." Sans sighed before teleporting into the car and looking for the box, finding it he unlocked it and found the notes numbered from 0 to 10, he took a deep breath before reading the first note which had a small zero written under the note.

>   
>  Letter  
>  0
> 
> 'Hello, my name is W.D. Gaster, but… you must already know that… if you're reading this letter and… I'm not around, I may be stuck somewhere… don’t worry about it yet, I'll be… mostly fine by my calculations, this is the... ‘First note’, but truly… this is the last note I wrote... I already put numbers on the others and I got the idea of putting basic info in here so I decided to write this one, I'll explain everything, don't worry about it...
> 
> I have reasons for doing this. One of them is that Asgore asked me to ~~help him~~ -... I'm going to look for the reason humans began attacking monsters until it turned into a… excuse my word, ‘bloody’ war...
> 
> Most monsters don't notice it yet, but wild 'animals' are attacking monsters that leave the cities and Asgore is trying to slow down anyone who tries to leave the cities, but it is only delaying the inevitable... These... creatures are using magic, no… not only using… they are learning to use magic to attack monsters, it wouldn't be a problem if they were unable to use magic to hunt and attack monsters...
> 
>   
>  The most attacked are bunny monsters… Asgore wants this to be a secret before another war happens, the oldest monsters that lived before the war know this already happened with humans... The war began with small attacks… in the beginning, humans only bit monsters who looked like preys, like bunnies and others mammals, but later on... Sorry, I will talk about it in the other notes, but this is rather important too.
> 
>   
>  Asgore… doesn't like the… results that I discovered… he… told me to find out why this is happening and find a way to stop it from repeating... I wasn't able to find the reason with the animals yet, but I thought about it and… maybe, just maybe… if I discover the reason the humans began attacking… I could know why the animals are doing it too?
> 
> So I research the libraries for anything with humans on it… I found some things about them what were interesting...
> 
>   
>  The most surprising discovery was that some skeletons were humans at some point… my parents… were humans before dying and turning into skeleton monsters... It was a surprise, but thinking about it now… it makes a lot of sense since my parents after sacrificing themselves took much longer than a normal monster to dust along with some skeletons who had the same structure as them...
> 
> Their souls weren't like most monster's souls, while stuck on the barrier and fully separated from their bodies had visible faded colors, differently from the normal white soul monsters have… it took 2 days for them to shatter, and their body took 1 more day to become dust, monsters, even boss monsters take at most one hour to shatter… and even so, their bodies dust at the same time as their souls. The ones who sacrificed themselves? All were skeletons... No other monster could be able to recast that barrier...
> 
> The second was that humans are animals, primates to be more exact, they are more ‘intelligent’ than other animals, and they don’t really have different species... their territories were closer to monsters than any other animal... After the war and with the humans gone, other predators were able to ‘take’ those territories... The ecosystem in the surface got unbalanced after humans… ‘left’…
> 
> Fascinating right? I thought humans weren’t connected to the ecosystem, but prey and predators began to overpopulate without humans around to control the population in those territories… I still need more info to really prove anything, theories aren't acceptable unless proven truth…
> 
> So I had to travel to places where humans inhabited before the war what was still intact after the war, I found the traces of human and I was surprised… I found drawing in caves and marks on trees, I didn't know humans were able to use primitive tools… Could they be able to write and talk with each other? Did they have a language different from monsters? No one else knows or wanted to believe that humans were complex creatures...
> 
>   
>  I told Asgore my finding… he… didn't… really believe me... I needed more evidence, so I told him if I get authorization to get more evidence... I needed to prove that humans and monsters can live together side by side and while at it, I could learn the reason for them attacking and the reason the war began...
> 
>   
>  Everything written in these letters and the notes are confidential and… I couldn't… lie… or hide them from my sons… I didn't want them to worry about me, so I tried to shorten my words to them, making sure nothing could slip up... I regret it now if I'd know about how much time passed already... but they are safer this way, if I told them I had to leave the city and explore the outside of the city, they would try to look for me and they could be attacked by those creatures...  
>  Can you do me a favor before you follow my steps? Tell my sons that I love them and that I will come back for them, it may take some undetermined time, but I won’t give up and I need you to tell them to not give up on me yet... I miss them so much… I didn't know this could take so long...'

  
Sans sniffs before he rubbed his head. "you... big... softy... bone-head..." Sans glared at the mansion with a determined look. "We'll find you… dad, just wait for us."

  
"SANS, IT'S READY..." Papyrus said and Sans nodded his head. "WERE YOU CRYING?" Papyrus asks and Sans laughed rubbing his tears away.

"i remember something funny, so I cried a little… it was a knock-knock joke mixed with a pun, do you want to hear it?" Sans asks and Papyrus shakes his head.

  
"NO... LET'S ENTER THE MANSION TOMORROW." Papyrus said and Sans blinks in confusion. "DON'T YOU KNOW? HUMANS ARE LESS ACTIVE AT NIGHT, SOMETHING ABOUT THEM NOT BEING NOCTURNAL, IF WE GO NOW, WE WILL BE DETECTED BEFORE WE COULD HIDE."

  
"...sure, but with the way you were jumping, i thought you were going to go head first on the mansion, or on the windows of that manion... what changed?" Sans asked and Papyrus frowned a little glancing at the ground.

  
"I REMEMBER UNDYNE TELLING ME TO BE VERY CAREFUL AND TO THINK OF THIS AS AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT GUARD JOB... SO… I'LL BE THE MOST SERIOUS SKELETON AROUND! NHYEH HE HE HE HE." Papyrus said making a superhero pose and Sans snorts after the scarf began to move without wind.

  
"hey Paps… I remember that dad said he loves us and that he misses us in one letter… maybe we can find some clues on where he is if we keep our eyesockets open?" Sans says nervously, but before Papyrus could reply, a loud growl was heard in the same direction the mansion was, they looked at the direction and the noise continued for a while, everything began to look scarier than before and them noticing movement inside the mansion doesn't help anything, them knowing that the abandoned mansion wasn't really abandoned made it look more and more dangerous at each second that passed with the noises still going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus meet a strange bipedal creature after they enter the mansion, and after they were captured by the creature, smallers creatures showed up watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is different from the chapter 2 from the first Hunter or Hunted since I cut chapter 2 into two parts to make things easier for me. I hope you'll enjoy it ^w^  
> I forgot to say that Monsters have the same technology as today, but more advanced because of all the possibilities of mix technology with magic.  
> \--------------  
> Sub:  
> (Y/h) your hair color and height  
> (Y/S) your skin color (cause being a mix between the two human types mean any skin color can be possible ^w^ )  
> (Y/H) Your height (which can be random but you're always smaller than Papyrus and bigger than Sans.)

After many minutes of roars and howls later, the mansion was silent, even so, Sans was more hesitant than before in stepping closer to it and Papyrus looked at the mansion with boggled eyes showing his shock, after all the noise that happened. 

Sans was ready to run back to his house, the only reason he didn’t do it was because he wanted his family back together and he wasn’t going to let Papyrus enter the mansion alone, while Papyrus walks towards the mansion at a slower pace than before.

The boys took a lot longer to walk towards the mansion, taking their time to get their courage back, since it was impossible they could be able to enter the mansion without it, and somehow they enter the mansion at sunrise like they agreed while walking towards the mansion. 

The room was hidden by darkness at first glance since the sun was still rising and their eye sockets hadn’t adjusted to darkness yet, but it was still noticeable that the room was supposed to be the living room, and weirdly enough, the light entering from the windows showed the room was damaged by time and scratches, which didn’t limit to walls or the ground seeing that there is also marks on the ceiling. 

Sans and Papyrus become more scared at the knowledge that something inside the mansion was able to climb and move around the ceiling upside down, looking harder on their surroundings they notice some weird red spots on the ground and walls while the ceiling was mostly free of red, not counting some weird marks and scratches on it. 

After thinking about it, Sans shuddered at the thought that comes into his mind, while Papyrus approached the closest red puddle in the ground in curiosity. ‘That isn’t red paint...’ Before Sans could tell Papyrus to not touch the red puddle, Papyrus did exactly what Sans didn’t want him to do, Papyrus notice something rather important, whatever the red liquid was, the liquid isn’t paint, because it is still wet and no one use paint in the mansion anymore, since it was impossible to monsters enter the mansion.

Papyrus frowns a little seeing his bony hand painted red by that liquid causing him to rub his hand in the wall, only to freeze after noticing that the weird red spots around looks a lot like what he did by rubbing his hand on the wall, making it noticeable that the spots are marks made with hands on the wall, only that someone with bloody hands was being dragged down.

“heh… I bet this is perfectly normal Papyrus.” Sans said with a nervous chuckle. “There are many ways to animals entering here and getting hurt enough to bleed on these walls, look on the bright side, your hands are… somewhat clean… and we know that these suspicious puddles are blood… and they’re made some time ago… ” Sans sweats a little before looking around he saw some ripped mobile.

“we can rest a little in here before exploring the rest of the mansion… Or we can always leave?” Sans said and Papyrus nods before they looked around more, not noticing the door being pulled by the wind outside, the door made a rumbling sound when it closed causing Papyrus to move closer to Sans looking around wildly, while Sans looked more cautious with his pupils moving at a fast pace.

The skelebros shuddered after seeing in details the hand-shaped marks on the wall before they heard footsteps and growls in the room across from them, the sound got louder like it was getting closer to them moving in their direction, that made them both to panic and run for the exit door behind them in the fastest way possible, Papyrus held Sans in his arms while running, since Sans is slower than him. 

Papyrus ran as fast as he could towards the door. He only letting go of Sans when they got close enough to try and open the door, they tried opening it to leave, but no matter how much they pulled and moved the knob, the door didn’t open, looking like it was locked by some type of magic, which wasn’t impossible since the room become bigger after the door closed.

Papyrus even tries to jump through the windows, but he only made a loud noise when he slammed head first into the windows, alerting the thing outside that there was movement in the other room, making the being doing the noise to pause before hissing and slamming against the door separating them, Papyrus opened his mouth and Sans hushes him to not scream. 

"calm down Paps... they don't really know we're here... remember, we can lay on the ground and stay still, and… and nothing dangerous will happen to us, we can play silence skeleton. Okay?" Sans says low to Papyrus hear, who nods his head taking deep breaths to calm down, while the being inside was still trying to knock the door down to enter the room.

Sans and Papyrus slowly move around the room, taking advantage that the door was still holding the creature from reaching them to see more about the room since it was bright outside it was easier to see the room again being able to see more details, before they need to play dead.

They looked at the door holding the creature back and they froze in shock... that type of door was made with one of the strongest wood around and was already damaged by deep scratches and looks like it will be ripped into little pieces because of the strength the creature was making into the slams... 

Papyrus opened his mouth to say something, but the door began to make creaking noises, causing the skelebros to fall on the ground, it almost looked like they fainted and the only way to notice they didn’t faint was Sans’s white pupils, which he had to put them off so the creature doesn't notice it.

More footsteps were heard before a bipedal creature entering with their back straight up their hair was (Y/h) with (Y/S) and a snarl on their face, they were wearing clothes bigger than themselves causing them to growl at the clothes then they stepped on it before they move their face around with their nose up in the air sniffing their surrounding, some minutes later they calmed down curving a little to walk more comfortably looking a lot less tense than before.

When they began to circulate around the room the skeletons become more relaxed since it seems like the creature didn’t look like they were paying any attention to Sans or Papyrus, it was possible to notice that they were bigger than Sans but smaller than Papyrus because of the marks on the wall.

They sniff the room a little more, before turning towards the skeletons on the ground, getting uncomfortably close to the skelebros, who tenses themselves, causing the creature to stop moving and turn towards them while sniffing the air again the creature slowly approaches the skeletons without any more pauses.

They tilt their head left and right looking rather curious like they were trying to hear something before getting much closer to Sans with caution, Sans relaxes his body after noticing that the creature only began to notice them after they tensed, the creature continued walking, but it was at a slower pace than before. The creature had got close enough to directly sniff Sans, the creature didn’t do it for too long since they sneeze a little, shaking their head with a small noise which reminds the skeletons of sorts.

The creature continued to move closer to Sans, even by climbing on him and licking his skull, which causes Sans's skull to become bluer than a blueberry.

 

They look more curious than before tilting their head at Sans before turning their attention towards Papyrus and doing the same thing they did to Sans, the only difference was that Pap's skull become like an orange or a carrot, the creature tilts their head with a small pause before they grabbed the skelebros and began to drag them behind them.

They left the room in the direction the creature come from, they entered many places before entering a room which had stairs made with cement which was worn out making it looks like a ramp, the creature continued moving easily until the stairs ended and they entered another empty room which had a hole in the wall, the hole was big enough to them to pass through without difficulty.

The skeletons struggles, but no matter how much they try to escape, the creature continues without any pauses, the struggles both skeletons were doing was unnoticed, the noise of the struggle was enough to attract attention to them. The creature stops for awhile to hiss at something in front of them making the skeletons stop to observe what was going on, while the creature continues on until many glowing eyes that appear accompanied by chirps and purrs.

The creatures that showed up were much smaller than the creature with darker pigmentation and no fur/hair in any part of their body, they move around surrounding the creature, the creatures sniff the air with curiosity, but the creature didn't like it making a growling noise towards the small creatures. 

The creatures ignored it in favor of surrounding both skeleton and the big creature making them tense up, while one of the creatures got curious enough to get closer to the skeletons to sniff them. 

The big creature reacts with a roar before slamming their hand against the Curious's head, throwing the creature back to their circle, after hitting the ground the small creature shook their head before getting up without any difficulty chirping to the others around, causing Papyrus and Sans to notice that even if the small creature was hurled into the wall and hit it with strength, the creature wasn’t hurt or was more resistant than their appearance showed, making the bros to wonder how resistant the creatures really are.

The others creatures observe a little before beginning to approach the big creature which moved in front of the skeletons, the creature grunts ignoring them to look at the skeletons that were dragged in their arm.

The small creatures began to close the circle by approaching them sniffing the air around, before they chirp at the creatures, and before anyone knew it, they began to rub against the big creature, who blinked looking around with an almost confused expression, but they let it continue chirping and purring, until a creature alike the smaller creatures, only that they were a little bigger than the other creatures with hair visible on their head began to get on their back, causing them squeal and move away, shaking their head and grabbing the skeletons again before moving away ignoring the chirps and purrs of the others with a snort.

The small creatures follow them until a part that hot air came from small cracks in the ground causing the cave to become hotter at each minute making the creatures following them to stop, refusing to continue walking, making it seems like they're hesitant to continue, while the creature continued on easily with the skeletons being dragged by the creature.


End file.
